Twilight Field
Twilight Field is a location that appears in Hyrule Warriors. The location represents the Eldin Province region of Hyrule during the Era of Twilight. The area incorporates many features of the Eldin Province region from Twilight Princess (such as the Bridge of Eldin, Kakariko Village, Kakariko Graveyard, and parts covered in a veil of Twilight) albeit reduced in size and featuring a different layout. Story The Hyrulean Forces under Lana journey to Twilight Field in order to find and close the Gate of Souls in the Era of Twilight that was opened by Cia using the power of the Triforce. Upon arriving their they find parts of Twilight Field covered in Twilight. Before they can find a way through the patches of Twilight, they hear a cry for help and Lana comes to the aid young girl Agitha, the self-proclaimed Princess of the Insect Kingdom who was being attacked by a group of Bulblins. When Lana mentions she is searching for a way through the Twilight, Agitha shows her a Goddess Butterfly which can lead them through the Twilight. After passing through Kakariko Graveyard, they come across a locked gate inside the patch of Twilight which Agitha manages to open. After defeating the Dark Aeralfos that was defending the keep inside the patch of Twilight, the patch of Twilight disappears. They follow the Goddess Butterfly into a keep in front of the Bridge of Eldin, where they encounter an army of Darknuts, Stalfos, and Stalchildren lead by the Twilight Princess, Midna. Thinking the Butterfly was poisonous, Midna captures the Goddess Butterfly with her magic. Lana and Agitha try to convince Midna to release the Goddess Butterfly, but when Agitha mentions the Goddess Butterfly's ability to located people and objects, Midna orders the Butterfly to find the witch who turned her into an imp who turns out to be Cia. Despite Lana's attempts to convince Midna that she and Hyrulean Forces are not her enemies, Midna obsessed with taking revenge on Cia refuses to listen leading to a three-way battle between Cia's Dark Forces, Midna's, and Hyrulean Forces lead by Lana and her new ally Agitha. Eventually Cia flees the battlefield, causing Midna to angrily blame Lana for interfering. Lana discovers that Midna is able to draw power from patches of Twilight. Eventually Midna retreats to the Bridge of Eldin where atop her Twilight Wolfos she confronts Lana, however Lana manages to defeat her and Midna surrenders. Lana finally gets the defeated Midna to listen and explains that she and her forces are also hunting Cia, causing Midna to ally herself with Lana, Agitha, and the Hyrulean Forces. Midna leads them to the Palace of Twilight to find both Cia and to close the Gate of Souls. Theory Distortion During the events of Hyrule Warriors part of present day Hyrule was transformed into Twilight Field as a result of Cia's using the Triforce to open gateways into various Eras warping time and space. This may explain (from a plot standpoint) why the layout of areas (reduced in size or different landmarks being closer together) from Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword appear differently in Hyrule Warriors, as it is the result of a distortion in space causing location like Twilight Field to be distorted and appearing differently than it did in Twilight Princess. Category:Hyrule Warriors locations